The Game ch 5
by DC-Dominance
Summary: The fifth Chapter to The Game. Rated M


~Chapter Five~

It's dark here. Wherever I am right now. What happened, for it to become this dark? Did I do something? Then all of a sudden I feel this pain in my jaw and my throat. It…hurts! Light. I see light coming closer to me. Inside the light is someone. First it's blurry, but then it gets clearer. My eyes, they finally open. I see the ceiling. I move my eyes down to find someone. I'm in his arms on the floor. He's not looking my way. The floor, it feels wet against my skin. I move my eyes to the floor and find that we are sitting in a puddle of blood. I look back at the man. His head is turned towards something. His mouth is moving. But I can't hear him. Just by looking at his jaw movements, I can tell he's yelling. But at whom? Then my ears slowly pick up a sound. Then it gets louder and louder. It's the man, he's yelling. I can't understand yet. Then it gets clearer and clearer.

I finally hear, "You stay the hell away from her! If you come any closer, I'll rip your fucking head off!" The man yells. I move my eyes to whom ever he's yelling at. It's a girl. No wait, it's Maggie! Maggie! And a short man as well stands next to her. That's Ulquiorra. But who am I with? This man has blue-spiked hair and a white thing on his right jaw. He looks familier, but I can't seem to remember his name. I feel his hands tighten on my limp body. I feel so guilty that I can't remember his name. I try and try harder, but nothing comes up.

"We must take her to a medic." Ulquiorra said.

"No." The man answers as he snarls.

"You're the one who did this to her. At least let us help." I hear Maggie say. Then I feel the man shift underneath me. He pulls out his sword and holds it in front of his sitting body.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you." He growls. This man is really mad. He won't let anyone get near him. But why? I felt an inch in my throat, so I coughed. The mans head snaps down to look at me. I move my eyes to stare at his. Those eyes. Yes. I…remember now. This mans name…is Grimmjow. His eyes are still glued to mine.

"G-Grimmjow." I barely manage to say clearly as I lift my right hand to his cheek. My eyes soften and I smile faintly. I blink slowly as a single tear rolls down my cheek. With his right hand holding the top back of my limp body, he drops his sword on the ground with his left, and holds my hand that's on his cheek, against his own.

"I'm sorry." He whispers to me as he closes his eyes. The halls are quiet. The only sound I hear are our beating hearts. Then suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my throat. I wince. Grimmjow's eyes flash open.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asks.

"My throat-" I begin to say quietly. Then all of a sudden it felt like my throat was being clogged up. It felt like it was on fire. "It burns!" I scream suddenly as I finish the sentence. I pull my hand away from his and place it on my throat. It's unbelievably hot! I start to scream. "My throat! It burns! Make it stop!" I yell. Grimmjow was obviously taken by surprise. The pain! I can't take it! Then in one swift movement, Grimmjow puts his sword back in the case and stands up. With me still in his arms, he uses Sonido and is further down the hall. I hear Maggie call my name. But I could barely hear her over my own screams. I grab onto Grimmjow's shirt. "Grimmjow! Make it stop!" I shout as tears of agony stream down my face. He doesn't look at me. He just keeps going faster down the halls. He turns down a hall then bursts through a door. People in white uniforms stop and stare at us.

"Don't just stand there damnit! Help her!" He yells at them. All at once they start moving really fast. Two of them clear an examination table. And two more rush to me and Grimmjow. I'm still screaming when they take me from Grimmjow's arms, and to the table. I thrash around as I can no longer breathe. My hand falls from my neck and lays on the table. I choke on a liquid inside me. Grimmjow takes a step forward with his eyes wide, watching me. The liquid is clogging my lungs. I feel my head fall to the left side. My eyes are still open. The strange liquid chokes off my screams. Grimmjow is in total shock and fear. He can't move either, all he can do is stare.

"What's wrong with her?" He says quietly. I could barely hear him. Then he suddenly grabs one of the people by the shirt and yells, "What the fucking hell's wrong with her?"

The one in Grimmjow's grasp answers, "We don't know. All we know right now is that she can't breathe. So right now we need to get a tube down her throat so she can breathe again." The man said. But what's going on inside me? A person returns with a long tube and opens my mouth. They put the tube in and start to pump air into my lungs. They successfully get me breathing again. They put up a heart monitor, making sure to know if my heart acts up. I'm now breathing evenly. I lift up my hand and reach for Grimmjow. He immediately takes my hand.

"What's wrong with me?" I whisper to him. He moves his eyes away from mine.

"They don't know." He answers, sounding like he's upset.

"Oh." I say quietly with sorrow on my features. I turn my head to the other side. A person is working on me. He looks up. "Will I die?" I whisper. He doesn't say anything. All he does is stroke my arm. My heart starts to quicken and so does the monitor.

"Please calm down. We'll fix this." He tries to assure me. I still don't calm down.

"You might fix this, but will I live through it?" I shout at them. Grimmjow becomes alarmed.

"Hey what the fuck did you do?" He shouts.

"Nothing. She's just acting up." He says.

"Liar! You know something, don't you?" I shout as I start to thrash around again. The person looks at me then sticks a needle in my arm.

"Ow! That fuckin' hurt!" I yell at the guy. But then I notice that I'm becoming dizzy and my eyesight is becoming blurry. I start to breathe heavy as I fall back on the table. My limbs grow numb and I soon drop into darkness completely.

When I wake, I feel absolutely fine. I sit up on the table. The same person stands by the examination table. I look around the room.

"Where's Grimmjow?" I ask groggy.

"I told him to go back and reassure the other woman and Ulquiorra." He said. And then I remembered.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Ah yes. It seems that there was a reaction to one of your brain cells. That cell sent off a warning in your body. It made you feel pain. But the pain wasn't real. You weren't hurt at all. The liquid in your throat was a special type of liquid. That liquid was produced by the abnormal brain cell. The liquid was trying to get out of your system. While trying, it cut off your air supply. I've figured out that if the liquid would have completely left your body you would have-" he say but soon cut off the sentence.

"I would have what?" I ask. He looks at me then sighs.

"You would have become stronger than Grimmjow." My eyes widen. He continues, "But this only happens at random. You can't control it." He says. I'm still frozen in total shock. I can't believe it. That's just crazy.

"Wait. But what was that other power that I had. The power when I punched Grimmjow through the door?" I ask confused.

"Do you remember spitting up something other than blood?" He asks. I think for a while.

"Yeah, it was when we were fighting. When he punched me in my back." I say.

"Well that's your answer." He says. I shake my head.

"Does Grimmjow know, about this?" I ask.

"No." He answers me. I nod.

"Thank you." I tell him as I jump off the table and walk to the door. He nods and turns back around. I walk down the hall, wobbling every so often. Man that was really weird. I never would have expected that I would be stronger than Grimmjow, EVER! But apparently things happen that you never expect. I try to remember what halls to take. But if I ever use my sense of direction, I'll be as good as lost. I hear footsteps down further. I keep walking. Then out of nowhere, Grimmjow appears in front of me. Making me stumble backwards and let out a tiny scream. I trip over my own foot and start to fall sideways. Grimmjow reaches out an arm and grabs my arm and pulls me back. But he seemed to have pulled me a bit too hard, cause I leaned forward into his chest. I step back.

"Jeez Grimmjow, don't pull too hard. I mean I just got outta' there." I say as I scratch the back of my head.

"Kelly." He says my name. It sounded like a question.

"Yeah? What?" I ask making my voice sound annoyed. All he does is look down to my chest. "Huh?" I studder as I also down. I gasp and shriek at the same time making myself sound really weird. I was completely naked! Just to cover the front of myself, I lean forward into Grimmjow. My arms trying to cover my body. Grimmjow just stands there, staring at me. "Don't just stand there staring like a complete moron, help me." I practically yell at him.

"Can't." He simply says.

"And why the hell not?" I say loudly. "Cause if I were to touch you with just a finger, there's no way in hell I'll stop. Your skin is just so… irresistibly soft. You have no idea how much I'm holding back, to keep myself from fucking you all damn night." He says with a smile of pure WANT. I let out a tiny laugh.

I can't believe I'm gonna say this, "What's keeping you?" His smile vanished. He's stumped. He's thinking of what I said was either a really bad joke, or was the real thing. I'll give him a hint. I put my hand on his arm. I lift his arm to my chest. And I place his hand upon my breast. He still has that dumb-founded expression plastered on his face. I can't help it, his features are just so irresistible. Just looking at his muscular chest, makes me want to tackle him. His strong arms, and his face is…oh I don't know. But it's god-like. Grimmjow squeezes my breast slightly, then again. I knew he couldn't resist for long. All he needs is a little push. Then I feel his free hand trail down my stomach to my entrance. I immediately get that tickly sensation inside me. His hand reaches my spot. He rubs the fold for a while, then his finger finds it's way inside. I close my eyes and let out a tiny moan. Then he quickly pulls out his fingers and wraps his arm around my waist. He slams my body against the wall. His lips move up and down on my neck. His teeth bite my ear. I moan again, but a little louder this time. He's getting more impatient.

"You're asking' for it. Getting fucked by the sixth Espada is a dangerous thing." He says in my ear. I smile and wrap my legs around his waist. I feel his member throbbing against my bare skin, inside his baggy pants. I pull on both sides of his shirt.

I place my lips on his ear, "Take me to your den, king." I whisper in his ear. He freezes for only a second and then he moves. He used Sonido to go unimaginably fast through the halls. We reach the usual hall. I find Maggie outside her room.

"Kelly!" She calls. I turn my head to find her running to me. Grimmjow suddenly stops and stands. Maggie suddenly stops in her tracks as she takes in the sight.

I blush a red and say, "Uh hey Maggie. Sorry but I can't talk right now. You see I'm kinda busy at the moment." Maggie reddens in the face too.

"Ulquiorra?" She calls.

"Oh shit." I hear Grimmjow mutter. Ulquiorra steps out of the room. His face suddenly goes red as well. He forces his eyes off of us.

"What is it that you want?" He asks as calm as ever.

Maggie points to us."That." Is all she answered.

Ulquiorra sighs."Alright. But don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you are a mere human. After all I am the forth ranked." He says. My jaw drops as Ulquiorra grabs Maggie's arm and pulls her into the room. Then he closes the door behind him, while giving one last glance at us.

Grimmjow shrugs then speeds to his room. He flops me on the bed and hovers overtop of me. He picks up where we left off. His lips touch mine roughly. He forces my lips open and shoves his tongue inside. I felt his wet tongue on mine. Just so it's sexier and more comfortable, I spread my legs so that his body could come closer to mine. He obviously takes the invitation. Then he pins one of my arms above my head on the bed. My other arm wraps around his neck. He dips his head down to my breast. His lips suck on my little lump in the center. I feel his teeth bite and twist it around. I moan in pleasure. He then moves his head to my other breast and does the same treatment. Then Grimmjow lets go of my arm and switches positions. He's now on bottom. He smiles wide and pulls me to his head. I was confused at first, but I soon figured it out. I stand on my knees and scoot till my entrance is over his mouth. His tongue licks around then inside. I let out a loud moan to show my satisfaction. He places his hands on my hips while he licks. At first the tip of his tongue only went in, but then I felt his entire tongue go inside. I wail out in pleasure while my hand rubs my breast. I hear him grunt.

He moves his head away so he can speak, "Kelly this is just the beginning. Don't be cumming this early." He teases. I smile and lean forward placing my hands on the bed.

I scoot downwards, moving my entrance away from Grimmjow's lips. I move so that my lips are to his again. We kiss passionately for a while, adding tongues every now and then. His hands grab my hips again, his fingers moving inside my entrance every so often. Then Grimmjow sits up and moves to sit with his back against the back bed frame. He sits with his legs open, like any normal guy would. He smiles hugely. I crawl towards Grimmjow and sit in between his legs. I reach out a hand to his white pants. I remember last time I did this. It didn't work out so great. Hopefully this will be a better experience.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" He asks looking down at me. I shake my head and stick my hand inside. My hand searched around to find it. Then after a couple tries, I finally gripped it. I pulled it out and looked at his pride. Then I lower my head and stretch my lips over his member. First I suck on it, second I wash my tongue over it, and third I move my head up and down. I repeat this for quite some time. Grimmjow grabs my hair and pushes on my head to go down further. I obey his want. Then to keep him satisfied, I scrape my teeth along his member. He flinches a little. I lift my head off his member to breathe and look up at him. Then out of nowhere I hear a high-pitched scream. Grimmjow and me both jump. But it wasn't a scream. It was more like a really loud moan of pleasure. Then I hear it again.

"The hell?" Grimmjow yells. The only thing I can guess is, Maggie.

I sigh loudly. "It's probably Maggie." I tell him. Grimmjow looks over at the wall where the scream came through.

"Damn. Never knew Ulquiorra had game." He says sarcasticly with a laugh.

"Yeah. And I never knew you were a complete jackass." I say evening out the score. Grimmjow stops laughing and stares at me through narrowed eyes. I smile and shrug my shoulders.

"Take that back." He growls. I lean up close to him, my breasts rubbing against his chest.

"Make me." I challenge. Just a couple seconds after I said that, Grimmjow smiled a sinister smile.

"It will come out of your mouth one way or another." He says.

"Or will it?" I ask smiling again.

"Fine. I'll prove to ya that you're wrong. And in the end you admit that I'm the king. Oh and there's no way in hell you'll stand a chance against me in my release form." He says. Huh? His release form? What's that?

"You mean you can get stronger, than you already are?" I ask.

"Hell yeah. Cause if I were to fuck you in that form, I would probably drive a hole through ya." He says with a smile. My eyes widen. And that would probably be a good time to be stronger than him.

"I'm curious, what's the word that you say before the name of your sword to release?" I ask him. He looks down at me shocked. He's obviously trying to figure out why I asked this question. But he answers anyway.

"Grind." He says. I raise my eyebrows. Grind? That word reminds me of something you would do in bed. Ha ha. I guess it matches his personality well. I giggle. "What the hell's wrong with it?"

He asks sounding annoyed.

"I just would have expected something more fierce. Not something that sounds like we would do roughly in bed." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Just you wait. I'll show you rough in bed." He snarls. I laugh loudly.

"I bet Grimmjow. Like you technically always keep your word. If it includes sex or violence." I say as I laugh some more.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He asks sounding even more annoyed. I stop laughing. Ok that one stumped me. I turn around not facing him and sit in a thinking position. Hmm. I don't seen to have a problem with it. Then suddenly Grimmjow pulls me back to him.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" I say just as he pulls me back to between his legs. He wraps his arms around me. I move my head up to look at Grimmjow. He presses his lips to mine. But by the way I'm sitting, it's like we're kissing upside down. Cause I'm sitting away from his body. While still keeping our lips in tact, he moves his hand down to my entrance. His fingers play around inside for a bit. I move my hand down to his that's playing with my entrance. I place my hand on his and push his hand to go further inside me. I spread my legs wider as I feel him add another finger. He removes his lips to my neck. His teeth graze my skin, cutting it ever so lightly. I moan in pleasure loudly. I lift my right arm and reach behind me to wrap it around Grimmjow's neck. He bites my skin then licks over it. I wince from his sharp k-9 teeth. I feel at least three fingers inside me. I moan again but in a higher pitch. Grimmjow's other hand moves to my breast and squeezes it. He rolls it around. We are pressed so closely together, that I can feel his throbbing member rubbing against my tailbone every time he moves the slightest bit. I push harder on his hand to go down further. I can tell when he can't go further, when his knuckles are just touching. I let go of his hand and place my hand on his thigh. I put pressure on my hand, so I could scoot back, even closer to his body. I hear him grunt in a little pleasure as I feel that my tailbone is pressing strongly against his member. Just to get him going, I start to move my back/butt around. Also rubbing his member. He grunts in more pleasure. His hand squeezes my breast harder. I drop my jaw and tilt my head back a little. I press harder against his member. He moans loud in pleasure. I soon feel that his member is hard. He's ready.


End file.
